Totally Spies! (2019 TV series)
by and |voices = Jennifer Hale Andrea Baker Katie Leigh Jess Harnell|country = United States France|language = English French|executive_producers = TBD For Zodiak Kids: For Warner Bros. Animation: |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = WB Kids (United States) (France)|release = December TBDth, 2019 - present}}Totally Spies! is an American-French animated action-adventure-comedy spy television series, serving as a reboot to the , being developed by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids in the United States and on in France on December TBDth, 2019. Synopsis Set in Beverly Hills, California, three teenage girls join a spy agency known as WOOHP and end up fighting villains around the world while handling their high school life. Characters Main *'Samantha "Sam" Simpson' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the oldest of the Spies who is the leader and the smartest of the bunch, often coming with plans to fight evil. *'Clover Ewing' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - the middle member of the Spies who often tries to impress other males by showing off her supposed charisma. *'Alexandra "Alex" Vasquez' (voiced by Katie Leigh) - the youngest of the Spies who is rather athletic but quite naïve as she usually gets into some situations. Supporting *'World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP)', consisting of: **'Gerald "Jerry" Lewis' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - the founder and head director of WOOHP who serves as the girls' boss and mentor, being responsible to assign their missions and provide their gadgets. **'Britney' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Dean' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Blaine' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a teenage spy who was hired by Husk to kill Clover and the rest of the Spies until he grew a crush on her, eventually betraying her and joining WOOHP. *'Arnold Jackson' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a geeky student at the Spies' school who is rather TBD. *'David' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - an arts and nature-loving student who the Spies and Mandy are infatuated with, even if he sometimes doesn't pay TBD. * *'Gabriella "Gabby" Simpson' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Sam's mother who cares about her TBD. *'Stella Ewing' (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - Clover's mother who TBD. *'Carmen Vasquez' (also voiced by Katie Leigh) - Alex's mother who TBD. *'Norman Ewing' (also voiced by Katie Leigh) - Clover's younger cousin who loves to annoy her and TBD. * *'Martin Mystery' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a TBD teenager obsessed with the paranormal who appears in Mystery Much? to fight TBD. **'Diana Lombard' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Java' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Billy' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Antagonists *'Amanda "Mandy" Walters' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a spoiled bully who loves to torment the girls, being de facto their arch-nemesis during their civilian life, mainly rivaling with Clover. **'Dominique' (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Caitlin' (also voiced by Katie Leigh) - TBD *'League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies (LAMOS)', consisting of: **'Timothy "Tim" Scam' (voiced by Michael Gough) - a former WOOHP agent who becomes a criminal mastermind out to smuggle weapons and is rather charismatic. He has a strange mutual crush on Sam. **'Geraldine Husk' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the founder and head of Super Protection International (SPI) who holds a grudge against Jerry for declining her to be a WOOHP spy, heading for the destruction and eventually convert the Spies into working for SPI, having a rather weird grudge with Clover. ***'Crimson' (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - Sam's predecessor who, like her teammates, is under Geraldine's control as she TBD. ***'Pam' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Clover's predecessor who TBD. ***'Alice' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Alex's predecessor who TBD. **'Terrence "Terry" Lewis' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Jerry's brother who wants to TBD. **'John Smith' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - an immortal man who drains youth by TBD. **'Cristina Aurbus' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a former WOOHP agent who now plots against the agency due to getting fired for TBD. *'Helga Von Guggen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Myrna Beesbottom' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD *'Boogie Gus' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Violet Vanderfleet' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Margaret Nussbaum/Candy Sweet' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a rejected cheerleader who now wants to prove herself by using TBD. *'Ariel' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the leader of a guild of warrior women known as the Sisterhood who plans on activating TBD. *'Sebastian Saga' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Mario' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a former WOOHP agent who TBD. *'CHAD' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a sentient virus who TBD. *'Milan Stilton' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Cyril Hearsay' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a celebrity bodyguard who TBD. *'Lisa Daniels' (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) - a stunt double who was once respected until she got fired and now wants revenge on them by using her uncanny resemblance to Clover to frame her for the crimes she commits. *'Jimmy Meyers' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the host of Late Tonight with Jimmy Meyers who is a rather TBD. *'Carol Brie' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a feminist blogger who has a dislike of men for unknown reasons and uses her blog to take over the minds TBD. *'Logan Jay' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad dentist who uses his dentistry to make his patients rather loyal servants, wanting to go to the top of dentistry. *'Elizabeth Maye' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a woman who hates children who decides to take control of all mothers to form a world with only them. *'Nathaniel Jest' (voiced by Seth Green) - a twisted jester who is TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Spin-off See The Martin Mystery Mysteries. Trivia *Jennifer Hale and Andrea Baker reprise their roles as Sam, Mandy and Clover, respectively, while Katie Leigh and Jess Harnell reprise their roles as Alex and Jerry, respectively, from the first two seasons. *Some episodes tease some sort of relationship between Sam and her teammates or even Mandy, although exclusively played for laughs. **Same with Sam and Tim Scam, even if she's a teenager and he's at least in his 30s. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Totally Spies! Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas